


Working Late

by redbullf1angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullf1angel/pseuds/redbullf1angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian finds that working late brings a reward from his wildest fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Lit only by the light of the desk lamp, Christian sat at in his cramped office in the energy station, typing away on his laptop. It was late, but it certainly wasn’t unusual for him to be working so late, rather more the norm these days. The work of a team principal seemed never ending, and the more successful the team became, the more there seemed to be for him to do. He knew he had built a strong, hand-picked team around himself, and he trusted every single one of them to do their best for the success of the team, from Mark and Seb who, as the team’s drivers, spearheaded the public image of Infiniti Red Bull Racing, right the way down to the office cleaner back in the factory in Milton Keynes, but he still preferred to be involved in everything as much as time would allow. And if there was one thing Christian was well known for, it was the fact that he knew everything that was going on within his team... or so he liked to believe.

He only glanced up from the screen of his laptop when he heard something splattering against the window. It was raining, suddenly coming down hard, with the wind gusting the water against the glass as it was sheeting down in torrents outside in the paddock. Bloody brilliant, Christian cursed to himself. After a day of dry running in scorching temperatures, a damn thunderstorm. He groaned, knowing that the wet weather would wash away the precious rubber the cars had laid down during P1 and P2, meaning that they’d be back to square one in respect of finding grip and balance with the cars in the morning’s P3 session prior to the afternoon’s qualifying runs. Consoling himself with the forecast of more hot and dry conditions for Saturday and Sunday, Christian rose out of his chair and stretched his legs, looking out from his darkened office into the rain-washed night. He glanced at his watch - 11.15pm. The paddock looked deserted, the pavement glistening like oil with the moisture, the air misty with it.

But no, the paddock wasn’t quite deserted. All of a sudden, a couple came running down from the side of one of the transporters, hand in hand, their other hands up over their heads, trying to shield themselves from the rain. But they quickly gave that up and surprisingly jogged to a stop. One of the men pushed the other up against the front of one of the trucks, and kissed him passionately. Christian couldn’t help his curiosity, and he reached back over to his desk and snapped off the lamp in order to give him a better view from the dark, hoping the darkness would ensure they wouldn’t spot him peeping in on their passionate exchanges.

One of the men was lean and blond, the other, was slighter taller and with dark hair. In the yellow, shimmering dimmest of a security light from the nearby paddock building, the dark haired man had pinned the blond up against the truck and was working his companion’s mouth over with his. Christian couldn’t quite see their faces, though there was a familiarity about them that just nagged at him. Their actions were clear enough and from the way they kissed and touched each other, he just knew without doubt that they were lovers for sure, and he was the only one who was seeing it, judging by the emptiness of the paddock and the buildings about him. The men probably thought that they had the stormy night all to themselves, because the dark haired one pulled the blond’s t-shirt out of his jeans, baring the man’s chest to the rain, then to his mouth. He then began vigorously kissing all over the shorter man’s chest, raining his lips down like the water pouring from the night sky.

Christian could see now that this might develop into something he just couldn’t turn away from for it aroused a deep yearning in him that for far too long, he knew he’d had no choice but to push away into the deep recesses of his mind. But he could still recall a time when he and a lover didn’t have a place of their own to make love, so they’d had to seize any and every opportunity for some privacy. That was also a time when the passion had flared so hot and bright that they had to improvise as fast as they could, like those lovers down in the paddock below. And Christian felt nothing but sadness and regret at the fact that because of his increased public exposure as one the youngest and most successful team principals on the F1 grid, he felt he couldn’t risk it all to satisfy his true desires.

Christian felt his balls tingle, his cock surge in his pants, watching one man ravage the other man’s chest. The chest was smooth and slick and no doubt hot, getting felt up, the nipples getting tongued and sucked, no doubt hardening, expanding with erotic sensations thanks to one man’s hungry mouth. Christian couldn’t deny himself – he slowly unzipped the fly on his team dark blue trousers and reached inside.

He shivered when he clutched his cock. He was even harder than he’d expected, and he was pulsing with excitement and sheer need. A little nervously, he glanced behind his open door and was thankful the outside corridor was still dark, quiet, and there was no one around to disturb him. He drew his erection fully out into the open through the slit in his boxers, and let it beat hotly in his warm, gripping hand.

The lovers were kissing again, arms around one another, heads moving, bobbing. Christian took a tentative stroke of his cock, and shuddered with pleasure. It was a hot night, despite the downpour, and the pair below were wearing just jeans and t-shirts. And those were coming off fast now, the taller man stripping off his t-shirt, the blond one pulling his off the rest of the way.

Christian stroked slow and sure, tugging on his erection with a too well-practised hand. Then he groaned, when the men suddenly dashed off, grasping their wet tops in their hands. His hand froze on his cock. Was this the end of the show?

No! He blew out his cheeks in relief and amazement when the men darted into a passageway between two of the large Red Bull support trucks, and then began quickly stripping off their clothes, taking their lovemaking to a whole new level, obviously believing that where they were afforded them some measure of privacy... or so they thought.

For they certainly were not shielded from everyone, for now Christian actually had an even better view of the sexy goings-on. The passageway was almost directly across from his window, the men were turned sideways now, one no longer partially blocking out the other, the light now illuminating their activities even more, silhouetting things even more erotically and more dramatically.

And it was now that Christian with heart-stopping shocking realisation, grasped why the two men had seemed so familiar to him – they were none other than his own team’s drivers, the supposedly at each other’s throats, warring team mates. He was absolutely stunned! Whilst publicly for the sake of the team, there had broken out an uneasy truce between the pair, Christian would have bet the entire budget of the team that he would never get the two to be civil to each other again in private... But this! Well, this, the two of them together, was his wildest and most secret of fantasies, the one that gave him the most comfort and relief when alone at night in yet another hotel room, in yet another foreign country, for yet another race weekend...

But this was no fantasy.

A stunned Christian watched as jeans came off to be discarded on the top of the damp t-shirts that were already lying on the slick passageway floor. Mark and Sebastian were just in their boxers, and as the rain soaked the material even more, Christian could see the prominent bulges at groin level even more clearly. He licked his lips and swallowed, running his hand along his own straining erection just a little faster, just a little harder.

Mark pressed Seb up against the side of the truck, their naked flesh melding together, thinly-clad cocks squeezing together. Christian groaned, vividly remembering the wicked pleasure of two men’s cocks jamming, sliding against one another’s from wilder days before he became the respected team principal, the public persona he now presented to the world. Seb was pumping his hips, pumping his cock against Mark’s, as they kissed, their outstretched tongues dancing together under the onslaught of water and overwhelming desire.

Christian unbuttoned his shirt with his free hand and slid his hand on to his chest, quivering when his searching fingers found a buzzing nipple. He cupped one pec, pinched one nipple, then did the same to the other aroused pec and nipple, all the while glaring down at his drivers, pumping his cock with his other hand.

Mark pulled his tongue out of Seb’s mouth and began kissing and licking his way down the younger man’s chest. He swirled his tongue around nipples, sealing his lips to one and sucked on it for a few moments before switching over and doing the same to the other, causing Seb to writhe against the side of the truck. Mark went lower, his dark, wet hair plastered to his head, his tongue flicking out and tasting, basting hot, taut skin. He gripped the blond’s thin hips and swarmed his mouth all over the tightened muscles of Seb’s heaving stomach.

“Yes!” Christian breathed, taking it all in, mesmerized by it all, desperately trying to ensure that every single precious second would be etched into his memory, never to be forgotten. He pumped his cock and rolled his nipples, watching with unblinking eyes as Mark speared his tongue into the young German’s bellybutton and squirmed it around. Seb’s cock bulged in his sodden boxers to bursting, right in front of his squatting lover’s face.

“Suck it! Suck his cock!” Christian wished out loud. And his wish was not to be denied for Mark had his fingers in the waistband of Seb’s boxers, and was slowly pulling them down. Seb arched his back and pushed his groin out, urging his lover on. The boxers slid lower, tangling over the top of his erection, which was now pulled straight out, at a tremendous length.

“Yes! Pull them off! Suck him off!” Christian urged, twisting a nipple so hard he wanted to scream.

Mark gave a final yank, and the water-soaked boxers popped off Seb’s penis and fell down his legs. Hot, bare, long cock now jutted out, twitching in the rain.

Mark grasped the blond’s cock, lacing his fingers around the pulsing shaft... and Christian swore he could hear the howl from Seb as he felt the impact of the older man’s hand around himself as he was stroked and teased, the motions oiled by the falling rain. Christian tugged on his own prick in rhythm, his mouth broken open like his young, world champion driver’s own. Mark cupped Seb’s balls, and gently squeezed. Christian drove his own hand down off his chest and clutched his own sex-tightened sacs, and squeezed and twisted, all the while continuing to stoke his engorged cock.

Lightning split the sky wide open, bathing the ultra-erotic scene in pure white light, just as Mark opened up his mouth wide and swallowed Seb down.

“Oh, yes!” Christian grunted. He lightly gripped the tip of his cock, feeling the pre-cum ooze out of his slit, and he swirled the tips of his fingers around to use the fluid to aid his play.

Mark pulled on his lover’s bloated penis with his plush lips, pulling Seb off the side of the truck, then pushing him back. He drove his head closer, taking more of the shaft into his mouth, and sucking on it. And then he pressed his advantage all the way home, consuming the blond’s entire cock in one breath-taking swallow, and all without gagging, a clear, further indication that it most certainly wasn’t the first time he’d done that.

“Fuck, yeah!” Christian growled, marvelling at Mark’s oral skills. His face was pressed right up against Seb’s abdomen with the young German’s cock buried in his mouth and throat and his balls pressed up right against his chin. Seb grabbed on to his lover’s hair, his body vibrating out of control, overwhelmed by the exquisite sensations he was feeling.

Mark pulled abruptly back. Cock burst out of his mouth, huge and hard and even wetter still. He gripped the base of it, mouthing the hood and then more of the shaft again, sucking tight and hard.

“Give it to him! Suck him!” Christian hissed, increasing the pressure on his own prick, matching the frenetic pace of the talented cock sucker below,

Lightning flashed and the rain continued to lash down, Mark urgently sucked Seb’s cock, the blond bending with the savage, erotic sensuality of it all. And then a peel of thunder ripped through the heavens above them all, and Mark yanked the prick out of his bottomless throat and mouth and sprang to his feet. He spun Seb around to spread him up against the wall.

Christine gritted his teeth – desperate to hang on until he saw his drivers come, but it had been a long time, far too long, since he had been witness to such a sensual vision. His cock was numb-hard in his urgently pumping hand. He twisted and pulled on his balls, his body bowing now just like Seb’s had earlier.

Seb planted his hands against the truck, his long legs slightly apart, up on his toes. Christian saw Mark slap his cock against Seb’s butt cheeks, and he knew the youngster was going to be thoroughly fucked, in the rain, out in the open right before the older man’s stunned eyes. Mark slapped his granite hard cock against trembling cheek flesh, before he gripped Seb’s hips with one hand, and using his other hand, he guided his cock in between Seb’s water-dappled buttocks. Both men shuddered – cock head hitting manhole before driving home.

Christian fisted his prick, watching Mark sink into Seb. Mark took his hand away and squeezed the final few inches of turgid meat inside his lover with a hard thrust of his hips, his thighs rubbed up against Seb’s quivering cheeks.

The passageway lit up with lightning and thunder shook the buildings, as Mark rocked back and forth, fucking Seb soundly.

Christian groaned and fisted harder, faster, his face and body burning. Mark clutched Seb’s hips and vigorously pumped his. Christian could see cock sliding back and forth, plundering ass, and he could well imagine the crack of wet flesh against wet flesh, even over the raging storm. Mark moved faster, pumping rhythmically, ripping the blond’s cheeks, ploughing his ass. Christian fisted in a frenzy, his breath coming in gasps. He wanted to time it right, to get off just as his rain soaked drivers climaxed, making the spectacle complete. Seb had his own cock in his hand and was tugging furiously at it as he was being fucked. They were all coming closer, driving forwarded, the pressure piling up to the finish line together.

Then Mark reared back his head and roared out his ecstasy, just as Seb jerked and spurted cum against the truck. The team mates were jolted almost to pieces by their unrestrained joy, Mark blazing liquid fire into Seb, with Seb in turn adding to the unrelenting torrent of liquid already coating the ground.

And Christian couldn’t control himself.

“Fuck, yes!” he howled, snapping up straight and jetting out rope after rope of heated cum from his over handled cock, splashing against the rain-washed window. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so hard and for so long.

  

After what had happened the previous night, Christian couldn’t help but feel slightly distracted during the pre-practice three strategy meeting. From time to time, he found himself glancing across at his two drivers. As usual they sat opposite each other, and if Christian hadn’t been watching them so closely, he certainly wouldn’t have noticed the odd secret smile. Everyone else seemed so oblivious, wrapped up in plans for P3 and the all-important qualifying session later on. With a sigh, Christian mentally chastised himself, forcing himself to banish his precious memories of the previous night’s erotic events to the back of his mind, trying to insist to himself that they were only to be let out during his loneliest moments at night. After all, it was highly unlikely that he’d ever witness such a scene ever again between his two drivers. But Mark and Seb certainly didn’t make it easy for him, for as they went to leave, Christian caught sight of their hands brushing against each other, coupled with the quickest and most discrete squeeze of fingers.

But the biggest surprise of the weekend for Christian, came just before P3.

The team principal walked across the pit lane, climbed up on to the pit wall and took his seat in front of the bank of TV screen and computer screens. With no one else yet in their seats beside him, he rubbed his face with his hands, desperately trying to drag his thoughts back to the forth coming session and away from the wickedly erotic images he had stored away from what he’d been so fortunate to witness.

“Enjoy the show last night, mate?”

Christian spun round his seat, to find Mark leaning on the rail behind him.

Panicked by such a question, Christian decided to play dumb. “Sorry?”

Mark smirked. “We knew you were there, watching us.” The Aussie paused for a moment, before adding seriously, “Perhaps next time you should join us. Sebi would like that. We both would.”    

Without giving Christian a chance to reply, Mark sauntered back across the pit lane to his side of the garage. Christian, in shock, stared after him for a moment, and then glanced across to the other side of the garage to see that Seb had been watching the brief interaction intently. The young blond smiled back at his team principal and nodded, as if confirming what his lover has just said.

And Christian found that he couldn’t help but smile back and nod in return.

It looked like working late certainly would bring reward beyond his wildest fantasies...

 


End file.
